Dinastías
Dinastías es un juego de mapas donde tendrás la oportunidad de crear tu reino, gobernado por tu propia familia (o alguna dinastía que gustes inventar). Adéntrate en esta excitante aventura medieval, y proponte ser el reino más poderoso del mundo. Reglas *Queda prohibida toda acción implausible; romper esta regla se sanciará conforme a la gravedad del acto. *Los turnos serán pasados los lunes y los jueves, y cada uno tendra una duración de un año en la línea de tiempo. El juego comenzará en el año 1 y finalizará en el año 250. *De no postear durante 3 turnos sin ningún tipo de explicación, el usuario infractor será suspendido por 2 turnos; de volverse a cometer esta falta, se le suspenderá por 5 turnos; y de volverla a cometer, se le expulsará del juego. *Todas las naciones deberán ser monarquías; de convertirse un estado en república, el jugador deberá abandonar el juego. Sin embargo, si cuenta con aliados, podrá pedirles asilo para posteriormente reinstalar la monarquía. Si todos los países son repúblicas, el juego terminará. *Dos reinos pueden unirse, ya sea por unión política o unión personal; en el primer caso, los jugadores llevarán las riendas del país (o uno podrá cederle todo el poder a su compañero), y en el segundo, los usuarios tendrán dominio prácticamente completo de sus regiones, pero deberán organizar sus políticas. *Se recomienda que se inventen idiomas, religiones, banderas, escudos, etc. Naciones Si una nación tiene su nombre es cursiva, es porque su nombre es provisional. border|650px|center Europa * Apulia - NPC * Aragón - NPC * Atenas - NPC * Reino Electivo de Barna - Gremragno (muro) * Reino de Bohemia'' ''- NPC * Reino Cristiano de Bulgaria - NPC * Ducado de Ciptemania - NPC * Cantabria - NPC * Reino de Castiella - NPC * Creta - NPC * Orda de Oro (Crimea) - NPC * Dixio Sinarkiismo - TheLiberatorOfMexico (muro) * Epiro - NPC * Reino de Francia - NPC * Sacro Imperio Germánico - EricW1 (muro) * Lombardía - NPC * Macedonia - NPC * Imperio Magyar - TheSimpleMind (muro) * Senecato Electivo de Mailën - Rata911 (muro) * Murcia - NPC * 25px Urracado de Nortiada - ElBisabuelo (muro) * Reino de Pertual - NPC * Provenza - NPC * Reino de Roma - Reptile308 (muro) * Diquiato de Sirdikia - HunterEND (muro) * Cuatro Reynos de Thurdetania - Jaeden Cuenta Cuentos (muro) * Reino de Vasconia - NPC * Venecia - NPC * Despotado de Zolokoln - Camarada Antonio (muro) América * Airoqua - NPC * Amazonas - NPC * Andinos - NPC * Reino de los cochimíes - NPC * Imperio coyoyoma - AA1918 (muro) * Coastlanderin - NPC * Liga Hohokana - NPC * Guatemala - NPC * Imperio Laquista - GG Sus (muro) * Kaanturia de Makanlaju - Adoni miguel08 (muro) * Mayas - NPC * Confederación de los mogollón - NPC * Conferación de Orinokia - LovinHC (muro) * Shawnee - NPC * Taínos - NPC *''Veracruz'' - NPC Asia y Oceanía * Reino Unido de Valsander y Avalander - El Dios de los Libros (muro) África y Medio Oriente * Argelia - NPC * Despotado de Anatolia - Finn Stark (muro) * Sultanato de Damhaka - NPC * Burkina Faso - NPC * Cilicia - NPC * Cirenaica - NPC * Territorio Libre del Chernakoln - NPC * Dixio Sinarkiismo - TheLiberatorOfMexico (muro) * Etiopía - NPC * Senecato Electivo de Mailën - Rata911 (muro) * Malí - NPC * Marruecos - NPC * Nubia - NPC * Persas - NPC * Ponto - NPC * Diquiato de Sirdikia - HunterEND (muro) * Imperio de Rassenia - NPC * Real Imperio de Sadmadra - Tats :v (muro) * Tarifa - NPC * Timbuctú - NPC * Túnez - NPC * Liga del Veytsakoln - Christian Emperator (muro) * Principado de Zamunda - FiurerCastellanos (muro) Encuesta ¿Estas de acuerdo con que se ponga más atención a los fenómenos naturalas? Totalmente acuerdo En acuerdo En desacuerdo Totalmente en desacuerdo Año I ''Eventos: — Tensión entre Mailën y Barna por el dominio de la Isla de Elba. Notas: — La situación entre Mailën y Barna se debe a que ambas naciones solicitaron ese territorio a la hora de inscribirse al juego. — El nuevo estilo para poner los eventos será temporal.'' Imperio coyoyoma El emperador Caaicot XII Inóohcö, gran quihehé de Coyoyoma y sumo pontífice de Yooz quipöquino, ejecuta un extenso plan de reformas, que es aprobado por el Consejo de Pueblos (si bien los miembros yequim y caquéetmoj han demostrado descontento, pues quita ciertos privilegios a sus tierras de origen), y que se compone de 6 ejes principales: político, económico, militar, educativo, territorial. En lo político, se redefinirán las fronteras de los an y los quisan en todos los Hants del imperio, para asegurar que el cobro de impuestos y la acción en caso de invasión sean más eficaces; en caso de ser necesario, las fronteras de los Hants serán cambiadas para mejorar la comunicación entre las ciudades con los gobiernos reales. Además, los quisan ganarán el derecho de crear su propia reserva platina, así como administrar sus bienes religiosos y educativos. Se eliminará el impuesto por deslealtad que desde hace dos siglos han tenidos los Hants de Hohokaán y Koleoh por su apoyo al bando anti-Inóohcö durante la Sexta Guerra Civil, así como las contribuciones económicas extras que han tenido que hacer a lo largo de todos estos años; el cahquihehé se compromete a renovar el pacto que se tiene con ambas comunidades para que estas tengan un mejor trato. En tanto, los Hants Yequim y Caquéetmoj perderán el privilegio de confianza que poseían desde el retorno de la monarquía (debido a su apoyo a la familia Inóohcö), que consistía en no tener que rendir cuentas sobre el gasto militar y religioso al gobierno imperial. El ejército y la armada imperiales recibirán más recursos para la creación de campamentos, talleres bélicos, academias militares y astilleros de guerra: el emperador está consciente de la necesidad de Coyoyoma de defenderse del exterior, y que siempre en momentos de debilidad el imperio ha caído frente a los extranjeros (por ejemplo, el gobierno mogollón tras la caída de la segunda confederación). Modificar el sistema educativo imperial '''ha sido una de las medidas más controvertidas tomadas por Caaicot XII, puesto que el viejo régimen ha permanecido inalterado desde el momento en que se fundo la unión monárquica; el idioma cmiique será enseñado en todas las academias de Coyoyoma, aunque los Hants están en su derecho de establecerlo como segunda lengua. Todos los códices serán traducidos a la lengua cmiique, que permanecerá como el idioma estándar en el imperio. En lo que respecta al orden territorial, el emperador convoca a la realización de tres expediciones colonizadoras: una al norte, por la costa californiana, otra al este, hacia la sierra madre, y una última hacia el sur, con motivo de iniciar la expansión del imperio ante la necesidad de espacio vital para el desarrollo de nuestros pueblos. Se aclara que todas las colonias permanecerán bajo custodia del Hant Comcáac. Se envía una comisión a la '''tierra de los cochimí para asegurar el matrimonio de una princesa de esta tierra con el emperador; debido a la milenaria amistad de nuestros dos pueblos, se espera una respuesta afirmativa. Lakeem Empiah (Imperio Laquista) Interior: Un año tranquilo.El invierno fue tan duro como el año pasado, pero la reserva de carne salada y pescado ahumado permitió sobrellevarlo sin problemas. En el el verano comenzó una exitosa temporada de caza en el norte, de recolección y pesca en la costa y de pesca en los Grandes Lagos. * Familia real: La bella reina Tayrah cumplió este año veinte y nueve años. El consorte real cumplió cuarenta y uno y sigue tan fuerte como siempre. El príncipe heredero Andriu cumplió trece años y rebosa salud. La princesa H'ana llegó a los siete y es vivaracha como una ardilla y el bebé Liliut ha sobrevivido su segundo año de edad. Exterior: Su majestad Tayrah IV á Chowdah ha declarado aprobado el proyecto de consejo de autorizar empresas privadas de exploración, tanto terrestres como marítimas, en busca de recursos útiles para la nación. En cuestión de meses, se creó la Orden de su majestad y Explorahs an Companee, dos grupos de exploradores que han comenzado a competir. Se sabe que ambos grupos poseen poco más de 5 o 6 piraguas para explorar la costa de la tierra del Este (Isla de Terranova en NLT). Ambas corporaciones tienen pleno derecho de explotación de estas tierras. Senecato Electivo de Mailën Desde la capital del protector y comercial Senecato de Mailën, Crebrön, y con el beneplácito de la capital histórica y magnifica villa de Mailën, se emite este informe sobre las acciones echas por nuestro país en este año. A principios de año, 2 de Comenaz (2 de Enero), es coronado el principe Nerunimas que toma como nuevo nombre el de Dan-tiön II. Desde el principio del año el rey comienza a escribir su política de expansión. Siguiendo con la tradición, el rey convoca al consejo del Nobunem para reafirmar la lealtad de todos sus miembros. En materia económica el rey comienza la construcción de un forticam (Fortaleza costera de grandes dimensiones que funciona como puerto comercial y astillero) en Neblenus (Piombino) este forticam asegurara nuestro poder comercial en el mar de Güina (Mar de Liguria) y dará comienzo a la política expansiva de esta década. Como podrecimiento para reunir población suficiente para el buen funcionamiento del forticam se envían a los alrededores de Neblenus a 300 soldados y 100 diplomáticos para convencer a las poblaciones cercanas de que migren al emplazamiento del forticam, para ello se les promete el convertirse en ciudadanos en calidad de Solk’êrüm. (Que en los eventos se especifiquen cuantas personas acceden a mudarse al forticam). Ademas, al final del año, se da comienzo a la construcción de una calzada que unirá la ciudad de Lecanes (Cartagena) y Fronta (Tarragona) se espera que la construcción de esta calzada proporcione una mejora notable en las rutas comerciales del interior de nuestro país. Siguiendo con la política diplomática y comercial se mandandarán 2 funcionarios nacionales de comercio y 5 emires comerciales al Urracado de Nortiada para sellar un trato comercial para intercambiar plata, hierro y cobre (por parte de Nortiada) por productos manufacturados y sal (por parte de Mailën). Se envía una misión comercial expedicionaria hacia el Real Imperio de Sadmadra para comprobar que riquezas alberga el país. En relación al problema de la isla de Guna (Elba) con Barna, se espera a ver que movimientos realiza dicho país. thumb|La región de Interas bordeada de negro. Para terminar, el rey manda a escribir una reforma del ejercito para modernizarlo y hacerlo más poderoso; lo mismo ocurre con la armada, en relación con esta última se mandan a construir en los numerosos artilleros de nuestro país 10 galeras. En relación con la política de expansión se mandan 5.000 Solk’êrüm para colonizar la costa de la región de Interas (en el mapa), para asegurar el control de la zona se crea el Per’îtaös (Marquesado) de Interas y se pone como Per’îtös (marques) a un jefe local. Se espera que el país tenga un control efectivo en esta zona para el año próximo. * Urracado de Nortiada: La reina Prepedigna I acepta la propuesta de los funcionarios comerciales de Mailën y se espera que este sea un buen perido de desarrollo y crecimiento comercias y económico mútuo, aumentando los lazos entre las naciones íberas. Sacro Imperio Germánico Este año ha transcurrido con relativa tranquilidad en el imperio. Se percibe estabilidad y la coronación del joven Alfredo III de Hasselt como Káiser sin contratiempos aporta a esta. El Káiser se ha ganado el favor de la mayoría de los nobles electores prometiendo la conquista de nuevos territorios, preferiblemente los de los pueblos tribales del oeste (hasta el río Sena), los cuales serían repartidos equitativamente entre las dinastías del imperio. Aunque si alguna otra dinastía contribuye a la guerra, naturalmente esta recibiría más tierras. Con esto se espera que no todo el peso de la guerra caiga sobre el emperador y que, de esa manera, la guerra sea menos costosa. El Káiser ha comenzado a preparar la nación para la guerra: se iniciará una campaña de reclutamiento y entrenamiento entre los jóvenes aptos de la nación. Se proyecta el reclutamiento de 20 mil jóvenes. Asimismo se comenzará una movilización de las tropas imperiales de la parte este del país al oeste. Sin embargo, el Káiser no sólo quiere expandir las fronteras del imperio: una nación no solo es grande con la espada, sino también por sus brillantes mentes. Por ello, el emperador ha ordenado la construcción de una universidad en la capital, Ratisbona, la cual se espera alojará a muchos estudiantes de todas partes del imperio para su formación. El emperador ha planteado el proyecto a la Honorable y Sacra Asamblea Imperial (Honorabilis et Sᴂcram Imprialisch Geriichtshaff) y ha sido aprobado por la Cámara Común (Volksgeriichtshaff) ''y por la Cámara Nobiliaria (''Nobiliᴂgeriichtshaff). Las enseñanzas de la Universidad Imperial de Ratisbona se dividirán en las siguientes facultades: Derecho, Medicina, Teología, Historia, Ciencias Militares, Filosofía y Artes, que se dividirá a su vez en música, artes plásticas y letras. Las partes más liberales del clero (denominados fraianos, ya que en germánico frᴂ ''significa libre) han mostrado su apoyo y se están empezando los trámites burocráticos para su nombramiento como Maestros en la futura universidad. Asimismo la universidad poseerá una biblioteca abierta al público. Asimismo se apoyará, a petición del arzobispo de la capital la construcción de un hospital. De esta manera se espera mejorar las condiciones sanitarias de la ciudad, así como se podrían mejorar los conocimientos médicos del imperio. Afortunadamente, esta construcción no necesitará mucho más apoyo del Káiser. Gracias a donaciones del clero, el aporte económico que el imperio dará no será mucho. Ya por la parte religiosa del imperio, y bajo sus facultades como jefe de la iglesia católica-ortodoxa imperial, el Káiser ha aprobado la creación de la Orden Filipina a petición del monje Teobaldo de Baar, orden monástica que seguirá las enseñanzas de San Felipe de Worms, quien profesó el ascetismo y la ayuda a los pobres y a los enfermos. Se espera que esta ayude a aliviar la situación de los pobres del reino, así como siga con la labor de San Felipe de investigación bíbilica, arqueológica y teológica. Para ayudar en lo segundo, el Káiser ha ordenado que dentro de la universidad se vea contemplado un edificio adjunto que sirva como la "''Philippᴂ Biblisch Acadämisch Societᴂs". Ya una expedición de la orden ha sido enviada a tierra santa para la búsqueda de reliquias e investigación más a fondo de la vida y obra de Jesucristo. El monasterio principal de la orden ya se ha mandado a construir y será financiado por los mismos miembros. En el aspecto económico, el imperio se va desarrollando, las ciudades crecen poco a poco y se están fundando nuevas, como las ciudades de Wolfersburgo (Wolfersborg), Mortsel, Bastonien, Lint, Mons y Winterthur. En materia de políticas, se endurecerá la política de arriendos, en la cual ahora toda tierra la cual no haya sido explotada desde 10 años de su adquisición deberá ser colocada en arriendo, quedándose con el que recibe las tierras (quienes en su mayoría con la modificación de esta política deberán ser pobres y siervos, pero con experiencia en el ámbito de la agricultura) con el 40% de las ganancias y teniendo la obligación de explotarlas. Con esto se espera mejorar la explotación de las tierras del imperio, eliminar la pobreza extrema, y prevenir el latifundio. Por último, se promoverá la colonización del territorio de Mecklemburgo (Meklemborg), ya con una amplia influencia de la Liga Mercantil Imperial en las ciudades de Rostock y Schwerin. Esta será la que se encargará de esta colonización. Otra reforma será la de esclavizar a todos los criminales, herejes e infieles y personas consideradas ingratas. Estos servirán de mano de obra para la construcción de los proyectos anteriormente mencionados. Sin embargo, se procurará darles un trato humano, descartando la posibilidad de torturas y otros tratos crueles, eso sí, solo si cumplen con sus obligaciones como esclavos. Principado de Zamunda Zamundanos y Zamundanas, en este nuevo año, le mando este mensaje muy importante: Dicen que tenemos los monarcas que merecemos, pero el rey piensa que Zamunda se merece mucho más que solo eso. Como gobernante absoluto, no temo mirar con los ojos al pueblo y decirle qué piensa de él, pero estoy convencido que el pueblo es lo primero. Este año, me comprometo a abrir las puertas al comercio exterior y llevar a nuestro pueblo por un mejor camino. Estoy completamente dispuesto a trabajar con gentes de otros lugares para lograr un mejor entendimiento entre nuestro pueblo y otros pueblos. Sé que hemos pasado por muchas dificultades y pruebas, pero también sé que vendrán días mejores para nuestro pueblo. Por último, es de menester mencionar que todos los zamundanos somos libres de escoger nuestras profesiones, pero también debemos elegir con sabiduría y con rectitud. Que tengan un año lleno de paz y prosperidad. Este fue el primer mensaje escrito por el rey Akeem I, convirtiéndose así en el primer texto escrito en lengua zamundana. Gracias a este texto, la población zamundana empezó a adoptar el sistema de escritura, ya que hasta antes de éste año, sólo la gente culta y/o de clase alta, podía escribir. En este año, el rey decretó la aprobación de la educación pública gratuita a gentes de todas las clases sociales, y ya dentro del segundo semestre, se han construido decenas de escuelas en diferentes ciudades para que la gente pudiera aprender a leer y escribir; también se establece una Universidad en la ciudad capital. Continuando con sus propósitos, el Rey establece la "Política de Puertas Abiertas", en la que se permite la entrada de comerciantes exteriores, para que puedan establecer puestos comerciales en diferentes ciudades y puertos. En lo que se refiere a la política expansionista, se inicia una serie de exploraciones, tanto por tierra como por mar, con el propósito de establecer colonias nuevas en el continente. Dixio Sinarkiismo Reino de Roma. El rey, desde su palacio en Roma, la capital, empieza a sentir como tiembla el Mediterráneo Occidental, al ver como países como Mailën 'y '''Barna '''empiezan a tener grandes e importantes roces por la '''Isla de Elba, '''así que, el rey y su gobierno empiezan una serie de medidas de reforma en la mayoría de ramas del país, empezando por la economía y acabando por lo militar. Las primeras medidas económicas consistirán en iniciar un '¨Proceso de Reinserción Social¨ '(esclavismo) que será el de enviar a los prisioneros menos peligrosos y/o inestables, a los traidores y a los profesores y alumnos malos o incompetentes a trabajar en todos los sectores de la economía, grandes, medios y pequeños. Se enviarán apoyos económicos a los sectores de las herrerías, canteras, puertos, aserraderos, gremios, compañías, mercados y astilleros para la rápida producción de armas y recursos. El gobierno iniciará la construcción de algunas granjas, herrerías, canteras, aserraderos y mercados como negocios del estado. También se harán asociaciones, convenios y pequeñas ayudas económicas (y se pedirán pequeños préstamos) a la aristocracia y capitalismo Otras medidas económicas, presentada por dos hermanos de apellido '¨Grago¨ ante la corte real, estas son: General * Se financiarán expediciones para encontrar minerales bajo tierra en nuestra nación * Reforma Agraria en el Mezzogiorno. * Se promoverán las actividades comerciales y sus prácticas. * Incrementar ligeramente los impuestos. * Facilitar la llegada de mercancías a puertos. * Ayudar a los comerciantes. * Se incita a los inversores ricos de la burguesía a invertir para hacer grande el país. * Se incita a la población en condiciones a trabajar en todos los ámbitos, por los métodos o por la fuerza, pero para asegurarse de que no sea por la fuerza para no gastar población y no debilitar la unidad nacional, se dará un pago al azar, no muy grande, del estado hacia las afortunadas familias que se lo ganen. * Reforma Tributaria * A los huerfanos que tengan que dejar su orfanato se les ofrecerá entrar a trabajar para el estado o al ejército (igual a los vagabundos y prisioneros) Nacionalidad * Concesión de la nacionalidad de Romanas a cualquier Itálico Peninsular o Insular (menos a los esclavos). Distribución de Tierras * Distribución de tierras a la plebe urbana. * Distribución de tierras a los soldados licenciados. Latifundios y demás * Las parcelas que lleguen a ser latifundios serían devueltas al Estado y se convertirían después en propiedades privadas y sus nuevos dueños tendrán la obligación de emplear en ellas a hombres libres. El Estado pagará el mismo precio en que las arrendó, más un aumento en caso de que haya mejoras. * Una vez devueltas las parcelas al Estado, se distribuirán entre los campesinos más pobres y necesitados en parcelas de 5 o 6 hectáreas cada una con la condición de no poderlas vender y de pagar un pequeño impuesto por ellas. * Ningún ciudadano tendrá como posesión más de 124 hectáreas de agro público. Pero si el ciudadano tiene dos o más hijos, se podría llegar hasta las 250 hectáreas. Recolección * Esta ley fija un precio para los productos estableciendo una cantidad de estos producidos al mes y con un importe reducido para los ciudadanos romanos más pobres. También se tendrá la siguiente ley para proteger a los campesinos: Derecho y Ley * Derecho de los caballeros a formar parte de los tribunales que juzgan los delitos o abusos contra los habitantes de las provincias. Por último, se subirán los sueldos en un 8% (los sueldos generales) Luego, como medidas militares traídas por el gran general veterano Cayo Timoteo... Reclutamiento: * Empezar a reducir las demandas por reclutamiento, para así incrementar las unidades en la Confederación, empezando a reclutar a cualquier persona que desee entrar al ejército, la única prueba será, quien pueda aguantar 5 minutos de lucha contra una unidad de infantería común, puede ser reclutado. * Para garantizar las entradas al ejército, a las familias de quien entre en este, se le garantizarán dinero, tierras, animales, comida, guardia y esclavos * Se reclutarán soldados por 30 años de servicio, estos son obligatorios para jubilarse (a no ser que una situación ajena a su voluntad los suspenda del servicio) * Cada hombre tiene que estar claro de los peligros de servir en nuestras filas * La edad de reclutamiento mínimo se incrementará hasta los 36. Entrenamiento: * Serán los preceptos del código de honor civico-militar: Justicia, Coraje, Benevolencia, Respeto, Cortesía, Honestidad Absoluta, Dureza, Fiereza, Religiosidad, Resistencia, Habilidad, Creatividad, Libertad, Principios, Ideales, Unidad, Fraternidad, Responsabilidad, Memoria, Madurez, Honor, Pureza, Fuerza, Audacia, Sabiduría, Nacionalismo '''y '''Lealtad * El entrenamiento se intensificará, subiendo rigurosamente su dificultad, duración y exigencia física, emocional y psicológica, así conseguiremos soldados mejores. * La disciplina, el orden, la eficiencia, la adaptación y el control serán los principales pilares de el entrenamiento * Para los jóvenes reclutas que ingresen al ejército a la edad mínima de reclutamiento (15 años) se les sometería a un entrenamiento obligatorio de tres años, osease, hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad legal, y tras terminarlo podrían salir al campo de batalla. * Se crean los procedimientos conocidos como ¨Juegos de Guerra¨ '''ideados para simular un conflicto bélico, tanto terrestre como naval, y para preparar simulacros. También se crea un intensivo proceso en el que se debe evaluar el estado de las armas antes de ser entregadas al ejército. '''Equipamiento: * A los soldados se les proveerá del mejor y más efectivo y más avanzado equipamiento, suministros y recursos, para dar talla a su calidad y cantidad. Estructura Militar: * Cada regimiento será integrado por 11.000 hombres, de los cuales 10.000 serían soldados, y el resto personal de apoyo no-combatiente * La organización interna de cada regimiento será de diez grupos formados por 110 hombres * Los 110 hombres de cada regimiento serán apoyados por 50 hombres no-combatientes * Cada grupo de 110 hombres se subdividirá en grupos de 10 hombres que compartirán una tienda y provisiones * Cada regimiento contará con un oficial de entre las filas, para así garantizar individualidad * La guardia imperial NO podrá ser llamada al campo de batalla, a no ser que la situación sea crítica y por ello sea necesario * La edad de entrada al ejército bajará a 15 años y subirá hasta los 55 años. * Se crea una nueva división armada llamada ¨Legión¨, '''estas hechas para ser los mayores, más avanzados y mejores soldados de campo del '''Reino, '''está estará en '''Roma, '''de nombre '''Legio I Romae, '''con su base de operaciones, y principal base general, en dicha ciudad. Se tiene prevista la creación de una nueva legión en '''Capua '''e incluso en otras ciudades. Se cree que podría ser implementado a mediano plazo en la flota. '''Jubilación: * Se otorgarán beneficios considerables de jubilación. * La edad máxima para jubilación voluntaria sería hasta los 75 años Bagaje: * Cada soldado debe cargar con sus propias pertenencias (tiendas de campaña, comida, armas, etc...) cargando así hasta 40kg Estudios: * Para ser ascendido a un rango mayor a ¨Soldado Reconocido¨ 'debes de tener estudios universitarios mención '¨Ciencias y Artes Militares¨ Batalla: * Se deben respetar los preceptos y el código del ejército. * Quien rompa la formación, no acate ordenes, traicione a sus compañeros, nación y/o superiores o escape de la batalla, será castigado de maneras poco ortodoxas en las que no se garantiza la supervivencia. * Está terminantemente prohibido sentir miedo o escapar, cualquiera que no cumpla esto, será considerado Non Grato '''por la población, la realeza y el ejército. '''Vida: * No se podrá no acatar ordenes de superiores, a no ser que estas vayan en contra del honor del soldado. * Los soldados tendrán un tiempo limitado para comer y beber, pero se garantiza su buena alimentación. * Tras tomar una ciudad, los soldados tienen derecho de festejar ajenos a las filas, siempre y cuando vuelvan todos en condiciones. * Si no hay con que mantenerse, los soldados han de luchar más fieramente contra el enemigo por ello. Alto Mando: * Se tiene planeado el ascenso de 100 generales y 300 oficiales de regimiento Defensa * A través del Río Tiber '''y '''Volturno '''se construirán fuertes, esto incluirá también una reparación y mayor política de mantenimiento para las grandes y gloriosas murallas de '''Roma '''y '''Capua. Navales * Se hará una asociación entre puertos y astilleros del país, comunicándolos por caminos, que hará que estos sean los únicos capaces de hacer grandes barcos o producciones en masa, suministrar materiales y elementos de construcción y reparación, de reclutar (bajo las medidas ante nombradas) a mano de obra y soldados para la Armada, '''también tendrá en el control de las mayores flotas, las mayores academias navales y las mayores instalaciones. '''Otros * El estado podrá llamar a todas las levas posibles si declara ¨Guerra Total¨ * El estado podrá llamar a máximo 50 levas si se declara ¨Guerra Absoluta¨ * El estado podrá llamar a máximo 35 levas si se declara ¨Estado de Guerra¨ * El estado podrá llamar a máximo 15 levas si se declara ¨Estado de Emergencia¨ * El estado proporcionará el armamento, los soldados no tendrán que llevar el suyo * Las legiones, si la nación se encuentra en Estado de Guerra o superior, tienen el ¨Derecho de Llamamiento¨ '''que les da la obligación y potestad de llamar al ejército a absolutamente quien sea, sin importar como es, fue o quiere ser. Este recurso cuenta tanto en mar como en tierra * Se llevará un símbolo a la batalla para inspirar a las tropas dependiendo del rey, como vexillums, estatuas pequeñas, pinturas, obras literarias, banderas etc... Este símbolo tiene que ser cuidado por sobre todo pues simboliza al rey y por ende al reino, los soldados deben morir por ella. * Se harán procesos de propaganda y alienación por todo el país * Se incitará a los soldados a la batalla contándoles lo que pasaría si pierden. * Los generales y los propios soldados tendrán, de vez en cuando, la obligación de usar la historia nacional y citar a grandes personajes para enardecer a las tropas. Ya, para ir finalizando, el gobierno enviará '''2.000 hombres a expandirse hacia el este, hacia la costa Adriática, y 5.000 hacia la Toscana. Urracado de Nortiada La reina, Doña Prepedigna I de Nortiada, comienza el año con una gran fiesta nacional; el 400 aniversario del nacimiento de Doña Urraca I. El ambiente se nota especialmente en las grandes ciudades del país y sobre todo, en las del reino de Nortiada. La población más rica hace grandes donaciones a los Templus d’Urraca; gente de todo el urracado hace peregrinajes a la Catedral d’Urraca, en Senabria, para adorar a la tumba de la antigua soberana. Este evento religioso genera grandes bienes para la Iglesia, que pronto declara la futura creación de tres nuevas iglesias en pueblos del reino de Xubimontes, con tal de arraigar más la fe en lugares en los que el animismo todavía tiene fuerza. Se prepara también una misión religiosa por el cauce del Duero hacia el sur, para convertir a la gente y facilitar la futura expansión del urracado por la zona. En el ámbito internacional, se envía una misión diplomática con dirección a Barna, reino al cual solicitamos la creación de una ruta de comercio que beneficie a nuestros dos países, aunque aclaramos que el intercambio de mercancías por tierra de nadie será complicado y peligroso, por lo que les proponemos que consideren la repartición de las tierras entre nuestros países. En los asuntos interiores del país, se inaugura la nueva Universidad de Don Miyán II en la ciudad de Bernesga, financiada principalmente por la reina Prepedigna y los condes de Bernesga. Se prosigue también con la construcción de un nuevo palacio en Belelle, como un regalo del duque de Bera a su mujer Canuta de Belelle. Respecto a la familia real, el día 74 de Inbiernu de 401 nace la nieta de la reina e hija del príncipe heredero Alfonso, Doña Sonia. En cuanto a la expansión del país, se manda una expedición hacia el sur, con el objetivo de adelantar la frontera hasta la desembocadura del río Limia, en la región de Pertual (Portugal en NLT). Se destinan a 3.000 soldados comandados por Aurelio III de Minho para esta actividad, aunque se les manda en son de paz, y con órdenes de usar violencia sólo si es estrictamente necesario. También se mandan tres carracas hacia las costas de Cantabria para comprar sal a los pueblos de la zona; aun así, se crea un pequeño puesto militar en la costa, en una zona no controlada por ningún estado poderoso para tener un puerto en el que atracar y comerciar con los locales. 'Despotado de Zolokoln' El nuevo milenio empieza con las particulares fiestas religiosas de sacrificios animales y adoración al sol que se repiten cada mil años. La regente del despotado, Jenella I, madre del rey niño Aetos III ha comunicado que su hijo ha cumplido ya unos doce años, y que dentro de un sexenio estará plenamente capacitado para manejar el reino tal y como le han enseñado. Es más, el joven príncipe ha aparecido por primera vez en actos públicos y se ve que se ha convertido en alguien carismático y capaz, el pueblo no podría estar más contento. Sin embargo, el reino está, a nivel internacional, buscando nuevos horizontes para mantenerse como la potencia economica del Mar Mediterraneo Oriental. Han pasado varias decadas desde los Raids recurrentes con Sadmandra, nuestros hermanos infieles del sur, y la posibilidad de una nueva guerra con ellos para conseguir agraciadas concubinas y esclavos capaces sigue ahí, por lo que se empieza a fabricar una buena cantidad de barcos, y se reclutan alrededor de 1.000 marineros más. Pero la vista del Imperio, es vista ahora en la expansión. El Exarcado de Rodas pide permiso para continuar la guerra con los infieles que se habían refugiado en el extremo norte de la isla, por lo que las campañas militares empiezan de nuevo. Se bloquea la isla, se queman los pueblos y los cultivos, y los sobrevivientes, sobre todo las mujeres y los niños, son capturados como esclavos. Más, una pequeña cantidad de barcos, colonos y soldados embarcan en Skyros, viniendo en son de paz y trayendo incienso, con el proposito de convertir a los habitantes nativos al sol y anexarlos a nuestro creciente Imperio, en caso de aceptarlo, dejamos la isla como nuestra colonia voluntaria, en caso de rechazo, la Isla es bloqueada y los pueblos costeros, destruidos con fuego griego. Reino '''de Barna Su majestad, victor V de tarraco (llamado por muchos "l'escaquetista" (ajedrecista) por su afición al ajedrez y ser un buen estratega) llega a barquino (Barcelona) donde alli le espera su corte y el consell de cents e inicia el acto de lealtad de sus vasallos. Después de acomodar su corte y haber hecho los preparativos, inicia a promulgar algunas ordenes: - se inicia a reforzar el ejercito con entrenamientos duros, a reclutar más efectivos, formar comandantes y almirantes y construir una gran armada. Nuestro objetivo es llegar a los 100000 soldados entrenados y 250 barcos en menos de 5 años - se inicia a unificar nuestro vasallo el ducat de montpelat con el resto de nuestro reino. Al mismo tiempo, se inicia a expandir nuestro territorio hacia el oeste y el norte (concretamente por los caudales de los rios fronterizos) -se mandan barcos comerciales por todo el mar de las columnas (mar mediterráneo) para buscar nuevos centros de comercio - el rey manda un mensaje al rey Dan-tiön II de mailen para solucionar el conflicto de elba con las siguientes condiciones: elba sera cedida a mailen a cambio de que ellos cedan el puerto de bastia de corcega. -se le envia una urraca (bueno varías para que llegue por lo menos una) al urracado con un mensaje: una reunión con prepedigna I para estrechar las relaciones entre ambos paises y dejar claro algunas cuestiones Se esperan respuestas... * '''Urracado de Nortiada: Llegan al Templo de Doña Sonia, en Prauberde, una de las urracas enviadas por Barna. La reina Prepedigna I recibe con alegría el mensaje del monarca Victor V de Tarraco y se les responde con una respuesta afirmativa además de darle una pequeña dote monetaria por el detalle de usar urracas, tal y como se enseña en nuestra nación. Proponemos el día 88 de Inbiernu de 402 (19 de Marzo del Año II) como fecha de encuentro entre ambos soberanos. Año II ''Eventos: '— ''''Soldados comcáac irrumpen en tierras mogollonas; emisarios llegan a la capital exigiendo el pago de daños, pero el Consejo se niega a aceptar humillarse ante la confederación vecina. '— 'Los exploradores laquistas encuentran aguas propicias para la pesca del bacalao. '— 'Tensiones entre Mailën y Thurdetania por el control de la zona que el primero intento colonizar. '— 'El Sacro Imperio Germánico no tiene muchas complicaciones en acercarse al Sena, pero este movimiento ha provocado el enfado del reino de Francia, que no demora en movilizar a sus tropas y declarar la guerra al imperio. '— 'Zamunda goza de un buen año en materia económica. '— 'La Liga Lombarda (Lombardía y Venecia) le declaran la guerra a Roma por sus acciones expansionistas. Apulia apoya a Roma en su conflicto con Lombardía, pero no presta apoyo en el frente veneciano. '— 'Nortiada consigue sus objetivos territoriales y su puesto militar, si bien este último establecido en territorio cantábrico, que le provoca malestar con el respectivo reino. '— 'Zolokoln somete a los pueblos de Rodas y Skyros. '— 'Los ataques de piratas del Norte de África siguen afectando a embarcaciones de Mailën, Barna, Thurdetania y Sirdikia. '''Notas: '— ''Favor de nombrar a sus respectivos países NPC. Imperio coyoyoma Se celebra la respuesta afirmativa del Quihehé cochimí, y un códice con la imagen de la princesa '''Yapxöt Czaxoj llega a manos del Emperador, que espera tener en ella a una buena esposa; se organizan los preparativos para la ceremonia nupcial, que será llevada a cabo el próximo año, y que contará con la presencia de importantes nobles del imperio, así como mercaderes, profesores y científicos. Mientras, la situación con la confederación mogollón ha empeorado tras el último movimiento territorial del imperio, y el Gran Consejo se niega rotundamente a pagar cualquier daño hecho a su pueblo; el recuerdo de los 50 años que los mogollón rigieron sobre Coyoyoma aún perdura en la mente de los comcáac, y brindar cualquier tipo de ayuda a esa nación sería considerado como una calumnia a los principios de la monarquía. A pesar de todo, el Cahquihehé brinda unos cuantos fondos para reconstruir las pequeñas aldeas destruidas por el Quixoaj, si bien se muestra renuente a mostrar cualquier muestra de arrepentimiento por parte de Coyoyoma. En otros asuntos, Caaicot XII aporta una considerable cantidad de fondos para mejorar a la Universidad de Yocoyoim, asegurando la invención de nuevas tecnologías y el desarrollo de mejores técnicas en los sectores de la economía coyoyoma. Asimismo, se encomienda a un prometedor estudiante de esta, de nombre Xtamóosni, para que supervise las obras de un nuevo acueducto que suministrará de agua a la capital del Imperio (aunque estará bajo tutela del arquitecto imperial Caafz Xlequípe). Se envían expediciones hacia los territorios del sur, para intentar contactarnos con los pueblos originales y empezar a efectuar intercambios comerciales con ellos. Imperio Laquista (Lakeem Empiah) Interior: Un año que empezó muy tranquilo, con el Vigésimo segundo torneo nacional de lanzamiento de troncos, ganado por el Jefe de ejércitos Maikol Weel. La reina se mostró muy impresionada. La caza y pesca fue exitosa este verano, también. Lamentablemente el descubrimiento del Bacalao no ha sido bien explotado puesto que Explorahs an Companee denunció una apropiación ilegal de la Orden de su Majestad de la zona de pesca y se realizó un juicio que duró 5 meses, declarándose inocente a esta última compañía de exploradores. * Familia Real: La bella reina Tayrah cumplió treinta años. El consorte real cumplió cuarenta y dos años. Se rumorea que la reina está embarazada de nuevo. El príncipe heredero Andriu cumplió catorce años, lo celebró con una gran fiesta y es ahora mayor de edad. Parece ser un excelente cazador. La princesa H'ana ha cumplido ocho años. Liliut ha cumplido tres y ha sido declarado príncipe. Exterior: Este año la Orden de su majestad emprendió su primera exploración terrestre, hacia el oeste de los grandes lagos. Según informan, el clima se vuelve más cálido hacia esa región. Mientras al este, ambas compañías dieron la vuelta a la tierra del Este y se disputan los derechos de pesca. La Orden de su majestad ha construido una villa en la punta mas oriental de la isla. En otro tema, se le ofrece a Coastlanders la posibilidad de un matrimonio entre herederos. *'Coastlanders': Nuestro monarca ve con buenos ojos el matrimonio entre ambos herederos, si bien aclara que esto no debe repercutir en una unión política entre naciones. Senecato Electivo de Maïlen Desde la capital del protector y comercial Senecato de Mailën, Crebrön, y con el beneplácito de la capital histórica y magnifica villa de Mailën, se emite este informe sobre las acciones echas por nuestro país en este año. A comienzos de año el senescal termina la redacción de la reforma militar, en relación con las fuerzas terrestres, y su implantación es inmediata, durante los 3 primeros meses del año se realizan todas las reformas correspondientes. Así mismo, y acompañando a la reforma militar, se inicia la construcción de una serie de fuertes en la frontera con los Quatro Reynos del Sur, el objetivo de estos fuertes es proteger al país de un posible ataque por parte de este país; los fuertes se situarán en la frontera sur de nuestro país y los enclaves de Êalös (Almería) y Ämneâ (Malaga), se construirán alrededor de 25 fuertes de madera y 3 fortalezas, las tres en calidad de Forticam. En el aspecto económico se inician las construcciones de dos calzadas en las islas de Meninos (Corcega) y Mainos (Cerdeña), con estas calzadas se espera mejorar las infraestructuras de las islas y que el desarrollo económico mejore igualmente. Se inicia la construcción de 2 astilleros, uno en la ciudad de Aunêäs (Melilla) y otro en el forticam de Neblenus (Piombino); también en la ciudad de Venistae (Bonifacio) se inicia la construcción de un gran mercado y se expande el puerto construyendo un faro y tres nuevas pasarelas, todo esto para hacer de esta ciudad un importante puerto comercial en la ruta entre Roma y la península Ibérica. En el aspecto diplomático se envían emisarios al Urracado de Nortiada para enlazar a Numnaqio de Fronta, importante astrónomo y afamado diplomático, con una hija de Don Alfonso. Respecto a la propuesta de Barna se acepta dicha propuesta pero se añade que la ciudad debe ser amurallada y que no debe tener puertas que comuniquen con la isla de Meninos salvo un gran portón controlado por un Hînaes ens Nerica. (Se esperan respuestas). Se envía una delegación diplomática a el Diquiato de Sirdikia para firmar un pacto de cooperación mutua en lo que se refiere a los piratas, ademas se ofrece un casamiento entre la hija del actual Senescal y el 2º hijo del monarca de Sirdikia; ademas se envía una propuesta de alianza a este país. En lo que respecta al problema de los piratas el senescal crea un cuerpo marino especial para proteger nuestras costas y nuestro comercio, el Hinaes ens Qerca Lao (División del Mar Mediterraneo), esta división estará compuesta por 15 galeras y 10 galeotas, para que el cuerpo haga bien su labor se sacan las embarcaciones de nuestra armada y se ponen de inmediato a patrullar nuestras costas. En referencia al problema con los Quatro Reynos del Sur se retiran todos los colonos y tropas allí establecidas. thumb|Colonización del estrecho de Qerca-Ota En el aspecto expansivo el Senescal manda la colonización del estrecho de Qerca-Ota (Gibraltar), para ello se envían todas las tropas y colonos que se enviaron a Interas. Se espera que se tenga un control de la zona para el año próximo. Sacro Imperio Germánico El Káiser recibe con indignación la reacción francesa (aunque no es de extrañar, al fin y al cabo Francia es Francia), y, aprovechando que las tropas imperiales ya habían sido movilizadas a la parte occidental del imperio, se procede a sitiar las ciudades principales al norte de Francia, estando al mando de los ejércitos el experimentado hermano del Káiser, Ordulfo de Hasselt, y los comandantes Federico de Neoburgo y Eginardo de la Marca (Heghinhard von der Marck). De todos modos, se le dará una última oferta a Francia antes que ya no haya vuelta atrás: Francia reconocerá la soberanía del Imperio sobre los territorios al oeste del río Sena, a cambio de que el Káiser permita la colonización de los territorios al sur de Francia, por Francia. Sin embargo, el imperio seguirá con la guerra hasta que se tenga una respuesta. Al Duque de Ciptemania (Burdeos), Pèire de Bordeaux, a pesar de las relaciones que se tienen, se le ofrece recompensas territoriales si entra a la guerra contra Francia. Por otra parte, este año el mes de Noviembre el Káiser Alfredo III ha contraído matrimonio con la princesa bohemia Ludmila de Brno o de Brünn, acercando así aún mas a ambas naciones. Este mismo año la Emperatriz Consorte ha quedado embarazada y se espera que para el año entrante de a luz. Se dice que la Emperatriz goza de una gran inteligencia y posee una gran sabiduría, a pesar de sus 19 años. Asimismo se dice que es toda una amazona: la emperatriz no teme decir su opinión respecto a asuntos de la gobernanza del imperio y es una mujer ambiciosa, ya que también ha expresado (no abiertamente) sus intenciones de llegar al trono bohemio, siendo pretendiente también como su hermano mayor el heredero Otakar, lo que ha provocado una desagradable enemistad entre ambos. Esta viveza no es del agrado de varios nobles, quienes creen que la nueva emperatriz va a influenciar demasiado al Káiser y hará que la política exterior del imperio se centre en Bohemia. Sin embargo, él ya les ha expresado que eso simplemente no pasará. Los proyectos comenzados el año pasado se están llevando a cabo y pronto se culminarán, gracias a las medidas hechas para su pronta culminación. El monasterio de la Orden Filipina ya está construido y la orden ya ha comenzado a realizar su labor con normalidad. La expedición aún no regresa, pero según cartas enviadas por el Maestro de la Orden Lotario de Flensburgo el año que viene estarán en el imperio y trayendo diversas reliquias que ya se han conseguido, entre ellas el Santo Grial. Con respecto a la universidad, el nombramiento de Maestros sigue en pie. En materia de desarrollo militar del Imperio, se procederán a construir campos de entrenamiento a lo largo y ancho de la nación en vista de la guerra con Francia. Asimismo, a principios de año, el Káiser ha quedado fascinado con un torneo que este ha presenciado en Lovaina. Según lo que le comunicó el Duque Maginfredo II de Lovaina, estos torneos son una tradición en el territorio de Bélgica desde tiempos inmemorables, y han ayudado tanto a hacer las tropas de la región belga las más efectivas y entrenadas, como a ayudar a atraer jóvenes al ejército al estos juegos promocionarlo, demostrándolo como un lugar donde se forja a un hombre honorable, valiente y glorioso. Tanta ha sido esta fascinación, que el Káiser ha mandado a celebrar el primer Gran Torneo Imperial para Diciembre, el cual a partir de ahora se hará anualmente y en el cual el Káiser ha expresado su voluntad de participar. El territorio de Rouen ya ha sido integrado en el Imperio y se ha repartido entre los diversos nobles del imperio, lo que reciben con beneplácito. Los pequeños asentamientos han comenzado a cristianizarse y se han bautizado con nombres germánicos. Hasta ahora, las principales ciudades del territorio son la ciudad de Beernem, en la cual se está construyendo un nuevo puerto, y la ciudad de Rouen, de la cual proviene el nombre de la región. Otras ciudades importantes son Calais (Kales), Belfort y Rems. Para el aprovechamiento y desarrollo económico de este territorio, el Káiser ha establecido a su confiable Consejero de Asuntos Económicos Guillermo de Kluny (Wilhiem af Kluny). En cuanto a Mecklemburgo, se siguen con los esfuerzos para la colonización del territorio. Asimismo, el marqués de Ostmark ha comenzado por su propia cuenta a colonizar poco a poco los territorios al este de la marca. Para finalizar, se envía una expedición a los Mares del Sur, donde se rumorea existen diversos reinos con culturas extranjeras, comandada por el navegante Segisberto Norglinder. Con esta expedición se espera poder comenzar a tener relaciones comerciales con estos países, y simplemente, saber que naciones tenemos cerca. Eso sí, se tomará una ruta en la que se evite estar cerca de costas francesas por razones obvias. *'Ducado de Ciptemania': Se niega la solicitud del Sacro Imperio Germánico, en virtud de nuestra eterna lealtad al Reino de Francia. Quatro Reynos del Sur Istolaceo I, de los Quatro Reynos, decreta la llamada Ley de Hierro en la cual se organiza al campesinado para militarizarlo, de esta manera se prevee hacer frente a los distintos piratas que asolan las costas y el comercio mercantil. En otras materias, los Quatro Reynos mantienen una fría tensión con Mailën, devido a las desaveniencias fronterizas cuyo arreglo no sería más que anexarse los territorios "naturales" de los Quatro Reynos: sin embargo no muestran más que cooperación frente la amenaza de la piratería marítima. Se propone al lejano vecino de Nortiada el matrimonio real entre el heredero de los Quatro Reynos: Istolaceo II, mientras que en Aragón se propone concertar un matrimonio con la hija de Istolaceo, aún menor, Juana. En materia económica, existe una refriega política entre los Consejos Reales y la Corona, ya que la corona planea incentivar la fisiocracia ya imperante, dando máxima prioridad a los campesinos para cultivar la tierra en desuso (tierra para caza que ostenta la nobleza), a lo que los Consejos se niegan a ceder. *'Aragón': El rey acepta con gusto la propuesta de Andalucía, y anuncia el matrimonio de la princesa Juana con su hijo (dos años mayor que ella), el príncipe Ladislao. Se espera estrechar los lazos entre ambas naciones. Principado de Zamunda El rey Akeem I, al ver que las diferentes actividades económicas han dado sus frutos considerablemente, ha puesto en marcha un Programa de Descentralización Nacional con el objetivo de realizar una subdivisión del reino en varios departamentos, los cuales tendrán sus propios gobernadores, quienes establecerán la distribución de las riquezas entre la población. Por otro lado, el gobierno de Zamunda también estableció un Programa de Colonización de Ultramar con el propósito de establecer y fundar nuevos pueblos en los territorios que se han de explorar, estableciendo también que cada familia, de cualquier clase social, pueda tener de 3 a 10 hijos, si así lo desean, esto con el objetivo de fomentar la productividad económica, tanto en el reino como en los otros territorios adjudicados a la Corona. Cambiando de tema, varios emisarios provenientes de tierras lejanas han propuesto establecer alianzas políticas con el Rey, el cual acepta indiscutiblemente. Urracado de Nortiada “''La muerte está cada día más cerca de mi persona, y aunque trato de esconderme, su guadaña alcanzará mi cuello y segará mi alma; llevándome así al seno de nuestra Doña Urraca.” La declaración fue lapidaria y dicho comentario alarmó a la totalidad de la nobleza nortiada, que comenzó a temer la muerte de la anciana reina y la llegada de un nuevo rey, Don Alfonso, que sólo llevará al país por los caminos de la guerra. A pesar de sus pocas fuerzas, la reina sigue acudiendo a actos de la nobleza y se mantiene activa en las reuniones militares de las Cortes de Pauberde, que cada día temen más la posibilidad de una guerra a gran escala en Iberia ya que, desde el reinado de Ursicio II, el reino de Castiella no ha parado de hacer reclamaciones sobre la zona sur del Duero. En otras políticas exteriores, la reina Prepedigna I envía una circular al duque de Cantabria en la cual se le pide formalmente que respete el asentamiento de explotación nortiado en su país, por la amistad que durante siglos han mantenido nuestros reinos y la conservación de los tratados comerciales entre ambos. Si la respuesta del duque Exupero II es negativa, se observa la posibilidad de una reacción de carácter militar por parte de Nortiada y nuestro principal aliado Vasconia. Y sobre este último, se comienza a barajar la posibilidad de convertirlo en un vasallo. De esta manera se comienzan a mover hilos en la casa de Gipuzkoa, la más poderosa del reino, a través del rey consorte de Nortiada Ditstiratsu III, quien es además el titular de este privilegio vascón. El objetivo inicial del plan es el de colocar al segundo hijo de la familia real de Senabria como rey de Vasconia gracias al apoyo de los duques de Gipuzkoa y Labortano. Finalmente, se acepta la propuesta de los Quatro Reynos del Sur, y se compromete a la viuda Doña Edurne, tercera hija de Prepedigna, con el heredero Istolaceo II. Esperamos de esta manera la ratificación de una alianza entre nuestras naciones en contra de nuestros enemigos comunes Castiella y Pertual. En cuanto a la expansión del reino, se lanza un movimiento masivo, de nuevo bajo órdenes de Aurelio III de Minho para que éste llegue hasta el margen norte del Duero por territorio pertugués. En otros temas de exploración, la reina aprueba la Misión del Norte, proyecto propuesto por Prudenciano “el Navegante”, quien es un afamado marinero del reino de Bera, para explorar nuevas tierras por las Islles Britániques y la Galia. Kaanturia de Makanlaju Se celebra la reciente Coronación del nuevo AHUA Kaneek I de la dinastía Huanhuanzulrn como el nuevo Gobernante ha expedido las siguientes decretos La Kaanturia se dividirá en 8 provincias(ver en la pagina del País) cada una dirigida por un Eunic(Gobernador) la ciudad de Tabsku se vuelve la capital oficial del País y centro único del poder de la nación. Se enviaran un contingente de 500 hombres hacia el oeste del País en la Península de Yucatán con el fin de exploración y adhesión de nuevas tierras a la Kaanturia. Fuera de la exploración de los territorios Vecinos se construirá un Puerto(ver en la pagina de la nación) en las costas de Mar cabsahlin (Golfo de México) para comenzar a aumentar la actividad pesquera en la región y abastecer de Alimentos del Mar al país. Despotado de Anatolia thumb|302px El Despotado de Anatolia fija su vista hacia el este, hacia el centro de Asia menor. Alexios I ordena la creación de nuevos fuertes en la frontera para defenderse de las tribus persas que azotaban su reino. Usando la técnica de conquista y defensa, donde conquista territorios lentamente levantando defensas y estabilizando las regiones conquistadas, avanza contra estas tribus hasta la desembocadura del río que los persas denominaban "Fajar" que signifcia ''amanecer. Los carios se quejan y comienzan a hacer revueltas, sofocadas por el ejército despótico. Todo esto genera tensión con las potencias vecinas, que no están de acuerdo con el expansionismo jónico. También se decretan varias reformas para mejorar el comercio costero, aunque no funcionan muy bien debido a que no se puede construir infraestructura, ya que: Falta mano de obra por la guerra, las revueltas destrozan todo lo que encuentran y no hay mucho dinero disponible debido a las construcciones en la frontera. Se empieza a emplear mano de obra femenina de manera abusiva y se empiezan a trasladar a los esclavos persas para que dejen de construir fortificaciones y armas en la frontera para trabajar en la costa oeste del país, lo que hace más lento el avance de las tropas contra los persas. Diquiato de Sirdikia Da inicios el año 1624 del calendario marítimo (Año 2), su monarca Rircia II vi Aliores, celebra en Mayarite, la capital del reino, el centenario de la unificación de la isla de Sirne (Sicilia) bajo la casa Aliores. A esta celebración es invitada la delegación diplomática del Senecato Electivo de Maïlen, enviada para conformar una alianza entre ambos reinos. La oferta para un casamiento real propuesta por Maïlen es aceptada, dando la mano de Inro vi Aliores, segundo hijo de la actual monarca del reino, en matrimonio con la hija del monarca de Maïlen, aceptando de igual manera la alianza entre ambos reinos y la cooperación de los mismos frente a la amenaza pirata. Los Altos Consejeros de la Orden de Lainsteria se encontraban divididos frente a cómo se debe responder a la amenaza pirata, llegando finalmente a la resolución final de la monarca del reino, con la promulgación del Edicto de Acción Occidental, una ley de contra-piratería que se basaría en contratar a los piratas del Mediterráneo Occidental para saquear embarcaciones enemigas o de otros piratas que hayan rechazado la oferta, los puertos para los piratas contratados serían los de Argelia y Lombardia. Así, también, se organiza una flota especializada de la Serena Armada de Sirdikia para cazar piratas que hayan rechazado la oferta y sean una amenaza para el comercio del reino, esta flota tiene permitido cooperar con las flotas del Senecato Electivo de Maïlen y del Reino de Roma. Ante la amenaza que representa Lombardía, y la eminente guerra entre este y el Reino de Roma, se envía una delegación diplomática a ese último, con el objeto de establecer una alianza contra Lombardía. La propuesta incluye el uso de puertos romanos para movilizar la Serena Armada de Sirdikia, de ser aceptada, se movilizará la flota junto a una fuerza anfibia para combatir a Lombardía. Se retoma el comercio de esclavos provenientes de las colonias del norte de África, siendo los principales clientes los nobles de Sirdikia, así también se envía una propuesta comercial de esclavos al Reino Electivo de Barna y Creta. También se inicia el ambicioso proyecto comercial financiado por los nobles del reino y los superiores de la Orden de Lainsteria para establecer una ruta comercial con las naciones conocidas de las tierras orientales (Asía), a lo que se propone a la Liga del Veytsakoln y al Despotado de Zolokoln la cooperación para establecer esta ruta comercial. También se inicia una expedición marítima por las costas del sur (Libia) y las costas de este (Noroccidente de Grecia), en búsqueda de establecer nuevos enclaves para el reino. Confederación de Orinokia Inicia el Tuk (Año) 1710 en el Sucka (Calendario Orinokiato) y como dice el Orinsmo, la poblacio se reunen alrededor del Mazi Palaki Konternikunin (Gran Palacio Confederado) a ver el paso de Tuk a la espera de que el siguiente sea propero y lleno de buena fortuna; ademas de oir las palabras del consejo de Cacikes (Duques) y Mazi Cazike Marke Andirek as Karony (Gran Rey Marke Andirek de Karony). Comienza a plantearse en el expander la frontera oriental, tanto norte como central, buscando mas costa para poder crear futuros puestos comerciales y nueva zonas agrícolas y de caza; por lo cual se mandan las divisiones de los Jaguie Expiter (Jaguares Exploradores) para que nos informen sobre la zona y si hay posibles enemigos. En materia de económia el Mazi Cacike ordena que se creen en la Regiones de Kitar y Ayacutse nuevas zonas de cultivos, y en la Región de Orituk aumente la zonas de cria y caza de peces, esto para poder mantenernos despues de que el anterior Tuk hubiera una escaces de alimentos que mato a varios. En lo Militar se crea la Escuela Militar del Sirka Division Cayman, especializada en el antigua arte del pueblo Okia de la domesticación de Cayman (Caimanes), los cuales son usados en combates, estos son como los Jaguie (Jaguar) los cuales estos siempre estan acompañados por el Unki (Compañero/Domador); la escuela es para recuperar esta vieja arte muy poco practicada para la defensa de la Konternikun. Reino de Roma. ¨Ay del vencido¨ Desde el palacio capitalino, la administración real dicta sus movimientos, el reino y sobretodo el rey sabía en que se metían, ahora no se acobardarán. Se declara Estado de Guerra y movilización media con Derecho de Llamamiento '''y levantamiento de '''15 levas integras,' '''contabilizando así '''100.000' hombres (cifra sugerida, recomendada, avalada y promovida por Jonter :v) en dirección hacia el norte en búsqueda de una ofensiva contra el Rεgηυм Eτrurιο '''(Reino de Etruria), con la siguiente idea y o estrategia: Se avanzará en formación ofensiva precavida hacia el norte, hasta quedar a la mitad de la '''Cordillera de La Spezia, '''entre el mar y las montañas, antes de llegar ahí, a la mitad del camino, la mitad de las fuerzas (más exactamente '''100.000) se iría al este de la cordillera, entre los Ríos de Mantua, 'para evitar la llegada de tropas enemigas, usando estos como línea defensiva natural. Y para asegurar que el enemigo no haga un sándwich a las '''100.000 '''entre la costa y la cordillera cruzando las montañas, '''40.000 '''hombres saldrán después de los '''100.000, '''pero tan solo '''20.000 '''de estos llegarán al norte, el resto, los otros '''20.000 '''se quedarán asediando la ciudad de '''Arreτιuм '('''Arezzo en NLT) junto a los 5.000 '''que originalmente fueron enviados el año pasado, contando así '''25.000 '''hombres sitiando la ciudad y el doble del equipo de asedio original estacionado ahí (Onagros, arietes, puestos de zapado con sus respectivos zapadores, catapultas, balistas y escorpiones). Y se preguntarán ¿y los otros '''20.000 '''hombres que fueron al norte, donde quedaron?, pues '''2.000 '''irían con los '''20.000 '''más septentrionales, de la defensa de los ríos, a dar un ligero apoyo numérico, y los '''18.000 '''restantes escalarían la mitad de la '''Cordillera de La Spezia, '''a la altura de nuestras fuerzas al nivel del mar en la misma zona, así, con estos '''18.000 '''en la cara sur de las montañas, no podrán ni rodearnos ni aparecer por sorpresa (AA dont entender very mucho.). Entre ríos estará el propio rey comandando a los '''100.000 '''romanos, y entre las montañas y la costa, con los otros '''100.000 romanos, por la cordillera de La Spezia, '''estará el famoso, curtido, veterano, sabio, rápido (sexy (?)) y brillante general de las reformas militares, '''Cayo Timoteo, '''con ordenes del propio rey de no retroceder ante nada, y, como dato, este es el primer general en estar operando con una '''Legión, '''la '''Legio I, '''si todo sale bien, se animará la creación de las legiones II, III y 'IV. '(Dato innecesario: Las legiones son las unidades mejor pagadas del ejército, ¿tenía necesidad de poner esto aquí?, no, pero quería ponerlo, sentí que debía ponerlo :v) Sin apartar medidas económicas, el gobierno seguirá financiando todas las actividades de los todos los sectores de la economía, pero esta vez, con más ahínco. Y para terminar, en materia diplomática, aceptamos la propuesta de '''Sirdikia, '''pidiendo inmediato apoyo contra el enemigo. También se envían varias decenas de miles de denarios a nuestros meridionales vecinos de '''Apulia '''para que también se unan directamente a la causa. Y por último, tal vez la propuesta menos convencional, es enviada al '''Despotado de Zolokoln, '''conocida internacionalmente por sus incursiones, a estos se les ofrece el uso de los puertos romanos, suministros, hombres, materiales, futura compra y venta de esclavos y muchos denarios, metales preciosos y gemas a cambio de que arrasen el '''Río Po '''y toda embarcación '''etrusco-veneciana en el Mar Adriático, '''el '''Canal de Otranto '''y el '''Golfo de Tarento, '''estas cantidades se triplicarían si deciden arrasar también el '''Río Reno '''y el '''Río Piave, '''todo esto hasta el final de la guerra. Al resto de piratas se les ofrecerán las mismas condiciones, pero en este caso para que hagan contrapiratería con '''Patente de Corso '''contra las naciones que les pagan para piratearnos, y para que reduzcan su nivel de ataques a nuestras tierras (Esto, claramente, con los piratas de '''Túnez y Argelia). Y, recordando a piratas, se decide iniciar la construcción de varias fortalezas, murallas, torres y atalayas en diversas zonas de la costa, y la reparación y/o mantenimiento de varias otras, sumadas a procesos de vigilancia constante más intensivos y en mayor cantidad de hombres y armamento, tanto en las costas, como en las aguas de esta, todo esto principalmente en los mayores puertos, pueblos pesqueros y astilleros. Liga del Veytsakoln (Shnatyev Rukhiya) Agradezco a todos mis compatriotas que me eligieron su apoyo y colaboración en estos tiempos de tanta incertidumbre en nuestro país. Prometo ante los nobles representantes del Concejo de Electores que no cesaré hasta que el Mlkhus nor Shnatyev Rukhiya sea la potencia del mundo. Candaraem XII ap Seoclark y Koln en su nombramiento oficial como Emperador. '' El año inició con una terrible noticia. A sus 84 años de edad, el '''Emperador Sbraíth II nor Drukhtbar, '''que gobernó la nación por 37 largos años, falleció mientras dormía en su recámara del '''Palacio de Zunpipól. '''Después de darle su correcto funeral con honores de estado, era hora de elegir a un nuevo hombre para dirigir a la nación. Hubo dos candidatos principales del '''Concejo de Electores: '''El '''Gobernador del Reino de Kareyvsto, Candaraem XII' (el patriarca de la familia Seoclark) 'y el noble '''Leybian ap Misediaech, ' primogénito de una de las casas más ricas del país y que controla la mayor parte de la riqueza y comercio de la 'Costa Dorada '(Franja de litoral que va entre '''Agezunt '''y '''Groyspor. Después de un mes de deliberación, los nobles de todos los reinos votaron. Tras 45 días de proceso electoral (10 días de presentación de candidaturas, 30 de discusión y debate y 5 de votación) finalmente llegaron los resultados. De los 3,781 '''nobles aptos para votar, '''2,568 '''apoyaron a '''Candaraem XII '''y '''1,213 '''al señor '''Leybian. '''A nivel regional, '''Candaraem '''ganó en '''10 reinos contra los 3 '''de '''Leybian. Así las cosas, queda claro quién es el nuevo Emperador. ''' Como parte de sus promesas a los electores, inician los procesos de reforma económica que '''Sbraíth '''dejó en el tintero con su muerte. En política interior, la '''Liga empieza la construcción de nuevos caminos que comuniquen a las ciudades de los reinos con las capitales, para facilitar el transporte de mercancías y la traslación de los ciudadanos de un lado a otro de la nación de forma rápida y segura. El Emperador promueve políticas que favorezcan la generación de riqueza. Todas las medidas apoyadas por la Liga '''se incluyen en el '''Plan Imperial de Colonización, que incluyen tales como el Edicto de Acceso de Tierras que garantiza que todo ciudadano que desee cultivar y carezca de tierras obtenga treinta hectáreas de tierra libres de impuestos durante veinte meses en zonas en proceso de colonización por la Liga '(los baldíos del '''Jordán '''y tierras fronterizas con '''Siria) '''y, bajo el cual por primera vez en la historia de la Liga se permite a cualquier sujeto privado construir, comprar, vender y poseer navíos comerciales para transportar sus mercancías en cualquier zona del país. En política exterior, finalmente, se consulta a las demás naciones del '''Mediterráneo '(Como son 'Roma, ' 'Sirdikia, Barna, Mailën, '''o nuestros hermanos del '''Zolokoln) '''por su interés en financiar la campaña de la familia '''Seoclark '(Recordemos, la familia del '''Emperador), la llamada "Expedición Real hacia los Reinos y Territorios del Oriente", 'cuyo objetivo es hacer un contacto directo y continuo con las '''naciones de la seda y las especias '(China y la India), con tal de obtener los recursos de estos ricos y lejanos reinos. Como parte de la propuesta, se propone a todas éstas naciones un 'libre acceso mercantil mutuo, '''con lo cual los navíos de todas estas naciones sean libres de usar los puertos de la '''Liga, '''y viceversa. Reino de Barna Año III Imperio coyoyoma Sacro Imperio Germánico El Káiser enfurece con las noticias de la toma de Calais. "¡Pagarán caro!," fue lo primero que dijo prácticamente colérico. Con este propósito, el Káiser ha ordenado un mejor entrenamiento y la extensión de la campaña de reclutamiento. El ejército ha sido enviado a recuperar Calais y las reservas han sido enviadas a atacar a Francia. Sin embargo, el Káiser tiene otros planes bajo la manga para vencer finalmente al guarro Rey Dagoberto II de Francia. Se ha comenzado una campaña de desprestigio al rey Dagoberto. Rumores correrán por toda Francia: sodomía, canibalismo, necrofilia, cualquier cosa desagradable para causar revueltas y problemas en Francia. Asimismo, bandidos y delincuentes del Sacro Imperio han sido mandados a Francia prometiéndoles libertad condicional si saquean, roban, y hacen lo suyo por esas tierras. Otras medidas están siendo tomadas en cuenta, sin embargo, esperaremos a ver como evolucionan los acontecimientos. A la corte llegan noticias de la existencia de múltiples reinos al sur. El Káiser recibe con beneplácito estas noticias y manda a un diplomático plenipotenciario de su confianza al Urracado de Nortiada, su hermano Girulfo de Hasselt, a negociar una posible ruta comercial, ya que según lo que se sabe poseemos unos que otros recursos distintos. Así esperamos mejorar la situación económica del imperio. Se han enviado misioneros al territorio de Mecklemburgo para la conversión de los nativos al cristianismo. También se ha ordenado que se de un trato integracionista a los habitantes de la región, tratándolos ahora como auténticos germánicos y evitando que de alguna manera se sientan invadidos. Así se quiere evitar problemas en el este. Se seguirá avanzando por el territorio con la colonización. La ciudad de Cloppemburgo (''Kloppenborg) ''es fundada, y será la capital del nuevo Ducado de Mecklemburgo, añadido al dominio del Emperador. Por otra parte, este año ha nacido el heredero a la Casa de Hasselt: el príncipe imperial Ordulfo. El niño, a pesar de que es muy pequeño aún como para decirlo con total certeza, se parece a su padre, con su rubio pelo y sus grandes ojos azules. La emperatriz Ludmila lo cuida con amor y dedicación. Sin embargo, sus propios planes con Bohemia siguen en pie, según lo que le ha confesado secretamente al Káiser. El rey de Bohemia, el padre de Ludmila y Otakar, Jan IV, ya no sabe que hacer con respecto a la enemistad de sus dos hijos y ha expresado: ''"Que sea lo que Dios quiera, yo ya estoy muy anciano para reconciliar a mis dos amados caprichosos. Ya de por si que los tuviera fue un milagro". La mayoría de las construcciones comenzadas el año antepasado se están terminando, si es que no están ya terminadas. La nueva majestuosa universidad, por lo menos, ya ha sido inaugurada con una misa celebrada por el Patriarca de Worms en conjunto con el de Ratisbona. En diciembre ya la universidad ha comenzado a funcionar normalmente. En cuanto al hospital, se dice que se terminará para febrero. El Káiser ha alentado a la Orden Filipina y a todo el clero en general, a la construcción de más hospitales, esperando así disminuir la mortalidad en el imperio. Por la parte económica, no se puede hacer demasiado, gracias a la guerra. Sin embargo, el Káiser ha intentado potenciar la economía del Imperio desde lo posible. En las cortes regionales se hace una lista de los puertos germánicos, con objeto de nombrar a las personas que han de encargarse del control de las importaciones en cada uno de ellos. La Orden Filipina ha vuelto de Tierra Santa y ha traído consigo nuevas escrituras y reliquias. Una en especial ha maravillado al Káiser: El Santo Grial, la copa misma con la que Cristo repartió su sangre entre sus discípulos. La copa ha sido colocada en un altar alto, difícil de acceder y vigilado, pero a la vista de todos para que sea posible contemplarlo. La Orden comenzará ha estudiar los nuevos hallazgos en breve, sin embargo, un hallazgo ya ha sido más o menos estudiado. Se trata al parecer de un antiguo libro de medicina, escrito en una lengua antigua que se esta descifrando. El libro ha sido nombrado como el "Codex Antiquᴂm Medezin", e incluye leyes y ritos religiosos milenarios de la religión precristiana, el cristianismo antes de cristo básicamente, que incluyen profilaxis y supresión de epidemias, supresión de enfermedades venéreas y prostitución, cuidado de la piel, baños, alimentación, vivienda y ropas, regulación del trabajo, sexualidad, disciplina, etc. Muchos de estos mandatos podrían tener una base más o menos racional, tales como la supuesta impureza de las parturientas, impureza de la mujer durante la menstruación, las leyes relativas a la alimentación (prohibición de la sangre), el descanso los domingos, el aislamiento de los enfermos de gonorrea y de lepra, y la higiene del hogar. Como a la Orden simplemente no le corresponde la medicina, el libro ha sido enviado a profesores de la nueva Universidad de Ratisbona para su estudio y ver la efectividad de estas "leyes de salud". Para finalizar, por la parte diplomática, se seguirá con el acercamiento al Imperio Magyar, imperio con el que tenemos muchas semejanzas. Proyectos como conexión de ambos imperios por caminos han sido puestos en marcha y se culminarán no dentro de mucho, asi como se han concertado esponsales entre la princesa magyar Dorotea (''Dorottya, ''en Magyar) y el príncipe Ordulfo. Otro aspecto importante es que con este imperio se ha llegado a un tratado por el cual se divide la región de Minonia (ver imagen), esperando así evitar cualquier tipo de conflicto y seguir con la cooperación que ha caracterizado a ambos países desde décadas. Por cierto, me encanta la nueva forma de colocar los eventos. * '''Imperio Magyar: '''Aceptamos el proyecto de conexion de caminos y la división de Minonia y el futuro concertado en una boda real. * '''Urracado de Nortiada: Doña Prepedigna recibe al extranjero germano. A pesar de la diferencia ligüística, Girulfo de Hasselt logra hacerse entender en la corte nortiada y finalmente se le acepta la creación de una ruta comercial marítima; además, le proponemos un intercambio de diplomáticos para que en un futuro haya una mejor comunicación entre nuestros países. ** Sacro Imperio Germánico: El Káiser acepta la propuesta nortiada. Urracado de Nortiada Comienza el año 402 con ciertas turbulencias, y es que aumentan paulatinamente las tensiones con los vecinos de los alrededores. Durante los dos años pasados, la expansión de Nortiada fue una medida de protección ante la posibilidad de que los reinos de Castiella y Pertual expandiesen sus fronteras y cruzasen el Duero; pero ahora que no hay tierra de nadie entre las tres monarquías, la guerra se ve como algo cercano. Doña Prepedigna I comienza con un proyecto de defensa nacional, por el cual se realizará la construcción de pequeños fuertes por toda la orilla norte del río Duero; estos darán más protección al reino en caso de un ataque enemigo. La defensa queda en manos de Don Aurelio III de Minho y Don Auxilio, un afamado general del reino de Nortiada. La construcción de una gran muralla adicional se deja en duda, aunque en la orilla sur del Duero por el ducado de Prauberde, los marqueses de Les Guarenhes comienzan a realizar una subida de impuestos para amurallar sus tierras. En otros aspectos, se decide que a los pueblos que no hayan aceptado la soberanía del urracado se les realizará un total bloqueo comercial, evitando que entre o salga cualquier tipo de mercancía. Por su pequeño tamaño, esto será insostenible y no se espera que tarden más de dos o tres años en rendirse ante Nortiada. En aspectos internacionales, se llama a los Cuatro Reynos del sur para que preparen sus armas en vista de la alta probabilidad de un conflicto armado con nuestros enemigos comunes. Se contacta también con el Senecato Electivo de Maïlen y se declina la propuesta de matrimonio puesto que la única hija de Don Alfonso, Sonia, sólo tiene un año; en cambio se le propone matrimonio con alguno de los dos hijos de Don Ursicio de Senabria, ambos gemelos de 14 años con Afonso y Proculo por nombre respectivamente. En el tema de Vasconia, la Duquesa Zuriñe de Labortano, consorte del príncipe heredero Alfonso de Nortiada, y el rey consorte y duque de Guipuzkoa Ditstiratsu III comienzan a preparar la Magna Conspiración. No tardan en unirse algunos marqueses, condes y barones del Reino de Vasconia, a los cuales lidera la reina emérita de Nortiada, Doña Teodula de Labortano, marquesa de Urrugne. Sobre Cantabria, se considera que su respuesta ha sido positiva, y por tanto no hay necesidad de tomar militarmente el asentamiento nortiado en su costa norte; la explotación de sal continúa con su cauce normal y se mantienen las rutas comerciales tradicionales a través del reino de Xubimontes. Respecto a la Misión del Norte, se sacan los fondos para realizar la exploración y la mismísima reina acude a despedirse de Don Prudenciano. Su primer objetivo es el de investigar las costas de la Bretanha. Principado de Zamunda Zamunda se encuentra atravesando dos problemas: El primero es una crisis diplomática con el reino de Timbuctú, y el segundo es la terrible sequía que padece. En el caso de la crisis diplomática, el gobierno de Zamunda acepta el apoyo solicitado por el gobierno de Burkina Faso, estableciendo con ellos una alianza político-económica, con el fin de reforzar los lazos entre nuestros dos países. Por otro lado, el Rey de Zamunda lanza la siguiente advertencia al Imperio de Timbuctú: Como Rey de Zamunda, hijo de Ra-Changó; hermano del Sol y de la Luna; nieto y vicario de Dios, gobernante de las tierras de Nigeria, Togo, Benín, y Ghana, príncipe de príncipes, soberano de soberanos, extraordinario caballero, nunca derrotado; firme guardián de las minas del Rey Salomón, delegado del poder divino, esperanza y confortador de los musulmanes, confundidor y gran defensor de los cristianos,... Le ordeno a usted, Emperador de Timbuctú, a liberar a los nobles de Burkina Faso voluntariamente, sin resistencia alguna, y cesar de molestar al reino de Burkina Faso con vuestras intimidaciones. En el caso de la crisis ocasionada por la sequía, el gobierno ordena que todas las actividades agrícolas, ganaderas y comerciales se dupliquen, con el propósito de producir los alimentos necesarios para satisfacer la demanda nacional. Cambiando de tema, se inicia una campaña de expansión por las costas, apoderandose así de algunos territorios cercanos a los ríos. Ahí mismo se fundan nuevas ciudades y se establecen nuevos colonos, los cuales aprovecharán los ríos para fomentar nuevos cultivos de frutas. Imperio Magyar El Emperador Hunyandi Janos V esta fascinado con las nuevas relaciones diplomáticas con los alemanes. Se comienza la construcción de caminos en la zona de Duna Central con dirección al Noroeste para comunicar a las dos naciones y tener un comercio prospero. Las rutas de los caminos son los siguientes: * Camino Pozsony - Prest - Debrecen - Cluj: '''Se seguiría el curso del Rio Duna hasta llegar a todas las ciudades. Este corredor de caminos sera necesario para comunicar los principales zonas agrícolas, ganaderas y de productos consumibles (Licores) del Imperio para su comercialización en Germania. * '''Camino Vázprem - Pécs - Dávezy: '''Este corredor de caminos ayudara a comunicar las principales ciudades productoras de sal, colorantes textiles y de textiles para ayudar al comercio magyar. * '''Camino Pozsony - Slova: Corredor de textiles. * Camino Zágráb - Gaavy: Corredor para vender sal al mercado italiano. Al mismo tiempo se construye infraestructura en las ciudades mercantiles de Pozsony y Vázprem para mejorar el transporte de bienes. (Para ver los bienes producidos por el Imperio y las ciudades, por favor ver el mapa). Para ayudar y mejorar las relaciones diplomáticas el Emperador ha enviado 8,000 Húsares pesados de Élite hacia el SIRG para ayudarlo en su "Sacra campaña" en contra del déspota hereje malvado francés. Algunos húsares son miembros de la Orden de Caballeros Alados.thumb|Húsares de Elite de Duna cabalgando con dirección a Germania Se envian diplomáticos al Reino de Roma, Venecia, Nortiada para realizar misiones diplomáticas. Se envían la petición a Bulgaria para que se permita la entrada de "ordenes evangelizadoras" de la Orden de los Caballeros Alados para evangelizar el sur de ese país (En el lore magyar, los búlgaros (eslavos) son una raza inferior pero se le tiene respeto solo por adoptar la palabra de Dios, Bulgaria adopto la misma religión que el Imperio desde la antigüedad.) Debido a que el territorio Sur de Bulgaria se practican religiones y tradiciones paganas del mediterráneo. Reino Unido de Valsander y Avalander La felicidad ha alcanzado las islas de la Primavera y a todos sus habitantes ya que por fin tras varios años esperándolo los reyes Sergius Elderion II y Elena Emry Pahi, han contraído matrimonio, uniendo de esta forma y de manera definitiva las reinos de Valsander y Avalander. La pareja de enamorados, tras muchos años esperándolo finalmente, y tras haber superado muchas intrigas políticas de por medio, se han casado en una suntuosa ceremonia en la ciudad de Valverburgo, capital del reino Valsander y ahora la capital del nuevo reino unido. La relación entre ambos monarcas es muy apasionada y se espera que en poco tiempo nazca el heredero que consolide esta unión. Por otra parte el gran maestre de la Orden de los Guardianes de la Primavera, Ernesto Emry Pahi, hermano de la reina, ha solicitado a los monarcas que financien su expedición para explorar y colonizar la Gran Isla del Oeste (Australia), con el fin de ampliar los territorios del reino, y traer la única y verdadera fe del Omnium, a los infelices habitantes de esas tierras, los monarcas aceptan y se empieza la construcción de la Armada que portara al cuerpo expedicionario durante la travesía, a parte de iniciar pequeñas expediciones para colonizar las islas cercanas al reino. En el ámbito de política interior, empieza la temporada de la caza Moas (pájaros gigantes no voladores que habitan en las llanuras y bosques de las islas), y sus majestades juntos con otros entusiastas han salido de cacería, cumpliendo con esta tradición milenaria, por otra parte los reyes también han tomado medidas con el fin de defender las áreas rurales de los ataques de las Águilas de Haast (águilas gigantes, depredadoras de los moas), los cuales ya se han cobrado la vida de mas de un niño durante los últimos años. Para acabar el año los reyes envían diplomáticos en las cuatro direcciones del horizonte, con el fin último de encontrar nuevos reinos con los cuales establecer lazos diplomáticos. Kaanturia de Makanlaju El año pasado fuimos azotados por un clima terrible en la región del Cabsahlin se olvidara por ahora la construcción del nuevo puerto y empezara a retirar a la población de la zona Costera para su mayor seguridad serán reubicados en ciudades como mada,A Kukulcan, albalam y Tabsku también se comenzara a aumentar la agricultura las perdidas agrícolas en las zonas de cultivo en la Zona afectada por el Ciclón. En política exterior el Ahual a ordenado enviar diplomáticos que aun hablen el Maya original al la vecina región de Guatemala para entablar relaciones comerciales. Categoría:Juegos de Mapas Categoría:Juegos ASB Categoría:Juegos de Naciones Categoría:Dinastías Categoría:Edad Media Categoría:Renacimiento Categoría:Juegos del Siglo XIII